1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a water bottle, and more particularly to a water bottle cap which substantially seals at the opening of the water bottle so as to prevent any dust and dirt entering into the water bottle before the use thereof.
2. Description of Related Arts
Water dispensing units have been common water supplying equipments at homes or offices for supplying clean drinking water. Generally, the water dispending unit comprises a water dispenser having a top open reservoir and a water bottle placed on the open reservoir in an inverted manner.
Accordingly, a water bottle cap is usually used to seal the opening of the water bottle to prevent leakage of water from the water bottle during transportation. In addition, the water bottle cap can also prevent any dirt and dust from entering into the water bottle to contaminate the clean drinking water therein during storage. However, such water bottle cap has several drawbacks.
In order to dispense the water from the water bottle to the water dispenser for usage, the water bottle cap must be broken to unseal the opening of the water bottle such that the water bottle cap cannot be reused to seal on the opening of the water bottle after emptying the water therein. It is worth to mention that the water bottle is arranged to repeatedly use to contain the drinking water such that the emptied water bottle will be contaminated when the opening of the emptied water bottle is left uncover. Since the water supplying company must clean the water bottle every time after the usage, the maintenance cost of the water bottle will be highly increased.
In addition, when the water bottle is lifted in an inverted manner to fill the water to the water dispenser, the water will always spill on the ground. Since most of the water dispensers require to electrically connect with the power supply, the water spilling out from the water bottle may cause serious circuit damage of the water dispenser.
An improved water bottle cap comprises a sealing layer mounted at the opening of the water bottle wherein the water dispenser comprises an elongated spigot adapter mounted at the open reservoir such that while changing the water bottle, the spigot adapter is arranged to penetrate through the sealing layer so as to prevent the water spilling out from the water bottle accidentally. Accordingly, the strength of the sealing layer must be strong enough to withstand an external force so as to prevent the sealing layer from being broken accidentally during transportation and storage. However, it is a conflict that the sealing layer should be capable of being penetrated by the spigot adapter during dispensing.
Furthermore, when the spigot adapter penetrates through the sealing layer, residual of the sealing layer may accidentally enter into the water bottle. Therefore, the residual of the sealing layer may either suck into the water dispenser during the water dispensing operation or leave inside the water bottle. As a result, the residual of the sealing layer causes the mechanical problem of the water dispenser such as plugging in the water pipe, the sanitary of the drinking water, and the cleaning problem of the water bottle.